The goal of the Proteomics/Oxidative Stress Core is two-fold. First, we will provide investigators with the equipment and technical assistance for the identification of newly discovered proteins from various tissue and cellular compartments and analysis of alterations in protein levels. Analysts and discovery of age-associated proteins in specific cellular compartments will potentially provide important new insights into pathways or metabolic processes integral to the aging process. As a second function, we will measure oxidative damage to lipids and DNA in cells and tissues using the latest and most sensitive methods and technologic approaches. Accumulation of oxidative damage to cell components with age has been proposed as a primary factor responsible for age associated alterations in physiology and pathology. Thus, it is essential that endpoints of oxidative damage be measured accurately. The measurements described above require costly equipment and technologic expertise that prevent these types of analysis as routine measures in individual laboratories. Thus, the Proteomics/Oxidative Stress Core will play an important role in allowing investigators to analyze alterations in proteins with age and will be a valuable asset for studies involved in assessing the role of oxidative damage in biological samples. The Specific Aims of the Proteomics/Oxidative Stress Core are as follows: 1.-Identification and quantification of proteins in various sub-cellular compartments during aging. 2.-Measurement of oxidative damage to lipids and DNA through analysis of F2-isoprostanes/isofurans and 8-oxo-2-deoxyguanosine (oxoSdG), respectively. 3.-Developmental application of the novel global internal standard technology (GIST) method for mass spectrometric study of the proteome of cells/tissues.